Rituals
by mystic2182
Summary: Fluffy fun Jackie Hyde fic, set in Season 6. contains explicit sex.


**Rituals **  
  
Contains explicit sex. No spoilers, set in beginning of Season 6. This one just kind of got away from me, but not in a bad way. I'd like to think in a good way. My first attempt at a sex scene...

Jackie glanced furiously at the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes. She tapped her foot repeatedly against the metal pole of her desk as her teacher droned on and on about the historical significance of the Louisiana Purchase. Like she cared; it happened forever ago, wasn't it time to move on. Under normal circumstances Jackie loved school. What wasn't to love: she was popular, a cheerleader, girls wanted to be her and boys wanted to date her. It was all she had ever thought was important. It was her senior year, she should have been ecstatic to be on top of the social pyramid. But in truth, senior year sucked. Sure she was popular but she was lonely. Her best friends were no longer in school with her. She was the only one left.  
  
Over the summer she had been too heartbroken over her break up with Steven to think about her senior year. But now with things right between them again, she counted the minutes till she was out of this hellhole and back in the basement. She had never realized how important they all were to her: Steven, Donna, Fez, Michael, hell even Eric. That first week back in school she had fallen into old routines, waiting by her English classroom door for Steven. He had always picked her up there, leading her to the cafeteria by grabbing her hand. That first day she had cursed Steven's name for forgetting about their daily ritual before she remembered he wasn't there. None of them were. Her shoulders sagged sadly and she had skipped lunch that day.  
  
The loss of the lunchtime ritual was replaced with an even better one. Everyday when school got out Jackie would take a quick scan of the parking lot until her eyes would land on the shiny black paint of Hyde's El Camino. Her face would instantly brighten, her smile overwhelming her entire face. Her pace would quicken as she dodged the numerous other cars in the parking lot before throwing the passenger door open and jumping in. Hyde would, without fail, turn towards her and give her a smirk before saying "Hey Doll." He said it to her everyday and she never got sick of it but would instead scoot closer to him on the bench seat and kiss him heatedly. They were in agreement that this ritual was definitely better than their lunchtime one.  
  
Today she couldn't wait for school to be over. It was Friday and Jackie desperately looked forward to the weekends; especially this weekend. Bob was going out of town with Joanne, a last ditch effort to save their relationship, leaving her and Donna home alone. The only people more excited by this news than Jackie and Donna had been Hyde and Eric. Jackie grinned at the memory of Steven's delight (yes, it was hard to imagine Steven delighted) to hear that Donna and Jackie were planning a party. Usually Steven avoided parties like the plague (what do you know, Jackie actually used history in her life) but when he was promised beer and unsupervised time with Jackie he wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
Jackie had spread news of the party throughout the school and it seemed it was now _the _event of the weekend. Finally the last bell rang dismissing school and Jackie raced to the parking lot. She scanned and saw no sign of the El Camino. Forcing herself to be patient, she looked again, this time much more slowly. Still nothing. Her mood plummeted and she wondered how long she should wait before resigning to walking. She bent her head down and prepared herself to walk home in the boots she knew looked great but were a bitch to walk in.  
  
"Hey Doll. You getting in or what?" Steven said through the open window. Jackie's head whipped up at the sound of his voice, her hair spinning beautifully around her face. A smile immediately lit up her face and she ran over, this time hugging him tightly leaving her door wide open.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "I thought you had forgotten." She looked up at him then, her face inches from his.  
  
"Course not, just got a later start." He closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers. "Can't forget that part of our routine." He glanced past her and his lips twitched slightly at the corners. "You want to close your door so we can start the weekend?"  
  
A confused look passed across her features until she felt the breeze from the open door. She pulled herself away from his side long enough to pull the door shut before returning to her position next to him.  
  
Hyde put the car in drive and they made their way back to the basement. When he had left to pick up Jackie they had all been talking about the party.  
  
Jackie's hand rested comfortably on Hyde's thigh, her fingers tapping along with the radio. Sure it was a song she usually wouldn't listen to but since dating Hyde those same songs now held special meaning. Each brought about a different memory, all ones Jackie held close to her heart- whether it was of the two of them alone in his room, talking among other things, or of their drives to unknown and unplanned destinations- she cherished them all. Her eyes roamed his body. His jeans were torn- big surprise- and he was wearing her favorite shirt, not that he knew it was her favorite. He would be surprised to know that she loved when he wore his AC/DC tee with his thermal, the sleeves pushed up carelessly around his elbows. There was something about his casual sexiness that drove her crazy. He was inherently sexy; it was in every casual "whatever" and every raised eyebrow- and it drove Jackie insane with lust. She had no idea when it happened, this overwhelming attraction to him, but she wasn't complaining, and she knew he wasn't either. She wished he would get them to the basement faster so she could kiss him like she wanted. She'd start with his lips, slowly making her way down....  
  
"So what's wrong, you're usually chattering away by now." Hyde's voice pulled Jackie back from her fantasy and she blushed at where her mind had been wandering.  
  
"Nothing. School sucks, nothing new there. I was just thinking about tonight." She winked at him and giggled as his face cleared and his eyes grew hazy behind his sunglasses. She knew he was thinking similar thoughts to hers because his hand flexed on the steering wheel and his foot pressed down more firmly on the gas pedal.  
  
She laughed out loud and he grinned at her as he swung the car into the Forman's driveway. Throwing open his door he pulled her by the hand out his side and pushed her towards the basement. His hands rested on her hips and he squeezed, causing a giggle from Jackie. She loved the playful side of him, which she only really saw when they were alone like this. She rested her head against his collar bone as they walked down the basement stairs. She breathed in deeply and caught his scent, she was addicted to it, she couldn't even place it; it was just Steven. She reached and opened the door to the basement, a mixture of happiness and disappointment to see it occupied by Donna and Eric.  
  
Hyde exhaled loudly behind her and she squeezed his hand before smiling happily at Donna. She plopped down on the couch next to Eric and Donna and Hyde took up residence in his chair.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Jackie's attention now rested on Donna since her alone time with Hyde was going to have to wait.  
  
"Nothing. We were just talking about the party. Were people talking about it at school?" Donna replied.  
  
"Oh yeah. It sounded like everyone was going to show up. Should be a good crowd."  
  
"Good. Hyde and I have to pick up the keg soon, but it should be enough for everyone." Eric gestured to Hyde.  
  
"Yeah Forman, we should get it soon before your parents get home so we can get into Donna's." He looked at Jackie as if to say _'we'll continue this later.'_ She smiled in response and Hyde and Eric left to get the keg.  
  
Donna and Jackie went next door to set up everything for the party. Fez dropped by to help and soon Eric and Hyde had returned with the keg.  
  
THAT NIGHT   
  
The party was out of control. Jackie never expected so many people to actually show up. Sure she knew it was Point Place and there wasn't much else to do, but the rooms were jammed full of people. The keg had long ago run out and Hyde had been forced to make two beer runs. Jackie had lost track of him an hour ago, and after searching for a bit, she had decided that it was unlikely she would locate him any time soon. Originally she had been looking forward to the party, but that had been when she actually thought she would be able to spend time with her boyfriend not be forced to squeeze through the throngs of people. Her clothes were rumpled from the heat of all the bodies in the small living room, and she no longer cared about being there.  
  
She passed by Michael who was leaning against the wall, his hand above a small girl who seemed to be hanging on his every word. Jackie doubted it was anything spectacular, but the girl seemed to be enthralled in watching Michael's face regardless of the conversation topic. Jackie spotted Eric and Donna locked in a tight embrace on the couch; at least someone was enjoying the party, Jackie thought enviously. She had hoped that was how she and Steven would have been tonight, but that did not seem to be in the cards. She pushed past the crowd and ran into Fez in the kitchen. He had cornered the chips and seemed to have a lock on them.  
  
"Hey Fez, have you seen Steven?" Jackie hoped to salvage her evening if she could only find Steven.  
  
"Not for awhile. He came back with the beer. I told him to get me candy and he told me no. Some kind of friend he is. I do not want to see him if he is not going to get me candy." Fez was holding the bowl of chips closer to him.  
  
"Fine, whatever Fez. If you do see him can you tell him I'm looking for him?" Jackie turned and went out the back door in hopes of getting some fresh air. The party was stifling hot, and the air outside was a welcome change. The breeze ruffled her hair and sent chills down her back. She hugged herself tightly as she sat at the Pinciotti's picnic table. All she had wanted was some time alone with Steven, and it seemed to be an impossible feat. Why did he have to go get the beer every freaking time? There were plenty of people inside, but no, he was always the one to go. Her eyes watered as she thought of another Friday night ruined when all she wanted to be was with one person.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing out here? I've been looking for you." Steven's voice cut through the night air behind her and she turned suddenly. She was so happy to see him her voice caught in her throat and she instead launched herself into his arms. She didn't mean to let this much emotion show, but it had been a rough summer followed by a rough couple of months at school. She just wanted to be with the one person who mattered.  
  
"Jacks, what's wrong? Did someone mess with you?" His arms tightened around her protectively, his voice laced with anger.  
  
"No, no one bothered me. I just missed you. I've been looking for you." She struggled for composure, embarrassed that he was seeing her so upset for no real reason.  
  
"I'm sorry. You know I just had to keep getting beer. This is why I hate parties. I'd much rather hang out with the gang instead of dealing with all these dumbasses." Jackie smiled at his tone, and rubbed her head more into his chest. "But I am sorry that you were looking for me. I wanted you to have a good time tonight." He bent his head down and placed his mouth next to her ear; his words a caress. She snuggled further into him and wrapped her arms around his lean waist.  
  
"I know honey. Sorry. I don't mean to be so emotional. I just wanted to be with you." She looked up at him then, a content smile on her face. It was then that she noticed he was without his usual sunglasses and her smile broadened. She leaned up and kissed him, a strong solid kiss that conveyed more emotion than either were aware of. Hyde responded instantly, his lips opening to allow Jackie access to his mouth, his tongue tickling the inside of her mouth. Jackie's hands shifted; her left gripping his belt buckle, her right clutching the soft cottony material of his shirt. Hyde's hands went up to her face, pulling her closer to him, before tangling in her hair. Their embrace continued as Hyde began to back up to sit on the edge of the picnic table, dragging Jackie onto his lap. It had been too long since they had actually been able to have any quality alone time, and even with the party raging inside; both were unwilling to break apart. Jackie made a soft yearning noise in her throat as they continued to kiss. Hyde's hands had moved from her hair and were now making their way under her peasant top. Both were too involved in their kiss to notice that they now had an audience.  
  
"Sexy." Fez stood behind them grinning eagerly.  
  
Hyde looked beyond Jackie and scowled at Fez. Jackie dropped her head onto Hyde's shoulder. "Fez, get out of here." Hyde's voice was threatening. His grip tightened on her waist.  
  
"But Hyde, I am so lonely. Please." Fez began to beg, his voice becoming whiny.  
  
"Now, Fez!" Hyde didn't even have to move from his spot, his threat enough to send Fez scurrying back inside to the safe confines of the house.  
  
Hyde looked back at Jackie, his eyes searching hers. The lust still visible in his, Jackie reached up and kissed him again, softly this time. "Let's go." She pulled herself from his embrace and stood before him. Hyde looked confused but stood up as well. He pulled at his jeans, hoping to give himself a little more room. Jackie grabbed his hand and led him back to the basement, knowing that the party would go on for a couple more hours, or until the beer ran out.  
  
They had to sneak quietly into the basement for fear of awaking Red and Kitty. Even if they were two floors above them, Jackie and Hyde weren't willing to take any chances of having their time broken up.  
  
Once Hyde had quietly closed the door to his room Jackie forcefully pushed him against the wall, eagerly kissing him. Hyde responded just as fervently, cradling her head in his hands, pulling her closer to him. There was no breath of air between the two, yet they were still not close enough for either's satisfaction. Jackie's tongue danced with Hyde's; sucking hard on his bottom lip, raking her teeth across his lips. Hyde had never seen Jackie this forward, but yet he found himself responding just as hard. Just as Hyde was getting into the kiss, Jackie pulled away abruptly. Hyde's eyes, glazed over with lust, now turned to confusion, until Jackie took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it slowly up his body, stopping to kiss a trail along his stomach and the plains of his chest.  
  
"Do you even know how much I love you in this shirt?" Jackie's voice, laden with lust, broke through the silence and caused Hyde to regain focus.  
  
"Seriously?" Hyde had had no idea. He just assumed Jackie hated all his clothes, especially his concert tees. This was new information. Interesting information, he would definitely use that to his advantage in the future.  
  
"Every time I see you in it, I think of all the ways I could take it off." Jackie's voice was becoming more bold, her eyes wide and sexy.  
  
"Well I'm not stopping you now." Hyde raised his arms to better accommodate Jackie's path of stripping the shirt off him. Jackie pulled the shirt higher, stopping to take one of Hyde's nipples into her mouth, tugging lightly with her teeth, teasing. Hyde sucked in his breath sharply, and tightened his grip on her jeans.  
  
Finally rid of his shirt, Jackie stood back and looked at Hyde. Standing there in his faded, ripped jeans, shirtless, his eyes staring straight at her, Jackie had never loved him more. Hyde smirked and quickly took over the situation.  
  
"I think you have got too many clothes on." Hyde pulled her to him by her belt loop and Jackie crashed against his chest. Her hands immediately went to his stomach to steady herself, his mouth swooping down to claim hers once again. It was his turn to undress her, choosing to remove her peasant top. Hyde chose not to delay the inevitable, instead quickly removing the top so Jackie was left only in her black satin bra. Hyde's eyes ran over her body before lifting her to him, cupping her butt with his hands. Jackie's legs clamped around his hips as he carried her to his cot, laying her down carefully.  
  
Jackie's skin was on fire, her whole body aching to be closer to Hyde's. Hyde laid his body over hers, continually placing kisses all over her body. Jackie writhed under him, desperately wanting to kiss him until she was forced to pull his head back up to hers to give him a searing kiss. It was her way of saying ino more playing, the time is now./i Hyde reached between them to unbutton her jeans, his knuckles grazing her stomach. Jackie shuddered in response, and Hyde gave his signature smirk. Lowering the zipper, he helped Jackie out of her jeans, leaving her in her matching bra and panties. Her hands urgently undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing them down off his butt, feeling the cotton of his boxers. Her hand squeezed his butt playfully, her giggles bouncing off the walls of Hyde's small room.  
  
Hyde's attention turned back to Jackie, lying underneath him in her bra and panties. He had never wanted her more; she had this way of looking completely innocent, but then destroying that innocence by doing any number of things. Her eyes focused on his intently, awaiting his next move. He smiled slyly at her and lowered his mouth to hers once more, slowing the pace. They were going to enjoy this. Laying his body over hers completely, he felt her legs widen to wrap themselves completely around his hips, squeezing urgently. Hyde rolled them over, leaving Jackie on top as he worked the clasp of her bra. It didn't take him long to free her from the bra, his focus now completely on her breasts. He raised his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, tugging slightly, eliciting a guttural moan from Jackie. She wrapped his hair around her fingers, pulling slightly as the tugs on her nipple echoed in her body. It was too much, Jackie couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed his face and looked him the eye. "Now." Her voice was deep and heavy with lust. She sealed her request with a deep kiss, rolling them back so that Hyde was on top once more. Hyde pulled off his own boxers before placing one finger beneath the waistband of Jackie's panties. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes unable to focus as the upcoming pleasure took over the forefront of her mind. Hyde continued to lower her panties until she was able to kick them off. Jackie returned the favor by lowering Hyde's boxers off his hips quickly, eager to get to the main event. Hyde had to grin at the vixen Jackie could become, and he quickly obliged by taking the boxers completely off.  
  
Their bodies were slick with sweat, heated with desire, and Hyde rolled off Jackie to rummage for a condom. Jackie moaned at the loss of contact, and Hyde forced himself to hurry. Hyde turned back to Jackie and once again covered her body with his own, the friction of their bodies causing both to moan loudly. Hyde positioned himself between her legs and waited. Jackie looked at him expectantly, and once they had made eye contact, Hyde leaned over and kissed her before thrusting himself deep inside her. He always waited, loving the feel of her surrounding him completely. Jackie threw her head back, squirming with the intense pleasures that shot through her body as he filled her. Slowly Hyde began to thrust, his eyes on hers, a connection neither could break. She felt the pleasure to continue to build, steadily bringing her to the brink yet not hurtling herself over, wanting to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible. Jackie didn't think it was possible to love Hyde any more, but everyday she found room in her heart for a little more. Her heart swelled with each thrust and Hyde's lips crushed over hers, sealing their fate together. Pumping into her, Hyde felt his heart lift, and he soon lost all control. No longer were the thrusts slow and calm, instead they had become fast and frenzied, Hyde losing all composure, Jackie's fingers pulling at his shoulders. They were both too close to the brink to prolong this anymore; Hyde's final thrust sent them both over the edge. Jackie's eyes clouded over with pleasure, her breathing shallow and labored, her body shuddering with the remnants of her orgasm. Hyde followed soon after, losing himself in the scent that was Jackie, gripping her tightly before collapsing on top of her in complete exhaustion. Jackie's arms laid limply across Hyde's back and she struggled for breath, too happy to speak. Hyde's breath tickled against her neck, before he leaned over and kissed the spot below her ear. Jackie giggled, and rubbed circles along his back and shoulders.  
  
After regaining his strength, Hyde pushed himself on his elbows and moved himself to the side, pulling Jackie closer to him. "You know, I could get used to this ritual," his voice tickling against her neck.  
  
Jackie smirked, "Yeah I'm sure you could." She turned her face towards his, looking him straight in the eye. "Though I can't say I'd mind adding that to our routine either." Her grin spread across her face. Her smile was contagious as Hyde found himself returning the smile.  
  
Jackie turned completely towards Hyde, folding her arms between them, seeking warmth from him. Hyde pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arm around her, continuing the contact between them.  
  
"Sleep here tonight." Hyde could see Jackie's eyelids fluttering, sleep taking hold of her.  
  
"No place I'd rather be." She smiled, her eyes now fully closed, her hand tangled in his hair.  
  
Hyde smiled to himself before resigning to sleep. He hugged her closer and breathed deeply the smell that was Jackie. What a way to end the day. This had definitely been a party and Hyde_ loved_ parties.  
  
**The End**. 


End file.
